beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk09/WSTUTOR.OVR
Quick Lesson - Your on-screen introductory tutorial for WORDSTAR. Strings Program name. Quick Lesson [0x188-0x1A7 Program description. Your on-screen introductory 0x1AD2-0x1B8 See above. tutorial for 0x1BE-0x1CE See above. WORDSTAR ® 0x1D4-0x1F3 Release and product ID. Release 3.32, ID # 423553KQ-002 0x1F9-0x243 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984, MicroPro International Corporation 0x249-0x270 All rights reserved 0x659-0x65E RETURN 0x661-0x672 to continue or 0x675-0x677 ESC 0x67A-0x683 to exit 0x6BC-0x6E0 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xA60-0xA71 Remember: 0xA74-0xA775 ^E 0xA78-0xA7C = up 0xA84-0xA85 ^S 0xA88-0xA97 = left 0xA9A-0xA9B ^D 0xA9E-0xAA5 = right 0xAAD-0xAAE ^X 0xAB1-0xAB7 = down 0xAC4-0xAE6 * 0xAEC-0xB0F * * 0xB15-0xB39 * * 0xB3F-0xB64 * * 0xB6A-0xB90 * * 0xB96-0xBBD * * 0xBC3-0xBFB * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0xC01-0xC38 * * 0xC3E-0xC73 * * 0xC79-0xCAC * * 0xCB2-0xCE3 * * 0xCE9-0xD18 * * 0xD1E-0xD4C * * 0xD52-0xD81 * * * 0xD87-0xDB7 * * * * 0xD8D-0xDEC * * * * 0xDF4-0xE26 * * * * 0xE2C-0xE5F * * 0xF03-0xF29 ESC Q W E R T Y U I O P 0xF37-0xF3A CTRL 0xF3D-0xF5F A S D F G H J K L RETURN 0xF6B-0xF91 Z X C V B N M , . DEL 0x1098-0x10A9 Let's get started. 0x10AF-0x10D6 Please type your first name: __________ 0x10DC-0x1106 Use the BACKSPACE key to correct any typos. 0x110C-0x1126 Then press the key labeled 0x112C-0x113E RETURN or ENTER or 0x11B6-0x11CB Welcome to WordTutor, 0x11DC-0x11F5 I'm StarTutor, your guide. 0x1201 * 0x1207-0x120B /\ / 0x1211-0x1216 < ** > 0x121C-0x121F \/\/ 0x1240-0x1241 ** 0x1254-0x1255 ** 0x127E-0x12B7 I'll show you the WordStar basics--how to create and print 0x12BC-0x12CF memo with WordStar. 0x12DC-0x1319 You'll use the cursor--that little block of light writing what 0x131E-0x1323 say-- 0x1410-0x1418 to place, 0x1468-0x146D erase, 0x1594-0x15B6 and rearrange words on the screen. 0x165A-0x165F words 0x1676-0x1679 on 0x168C-0x1690 the 0x16A4-0x16AA screen. 0x175F-0x1796 Take your time, and, if you like, I'll guide you through 0x179A-0x17B5 this lesson again and again. 0x17CB-0x17E0 Press the RETURN key 0x17F0-0x17F5 Press 0x17F8-0x17FD RETURN 0x1800-0x180B to continue 0x1830-0x1845 Press the RETURN key 0x186A-0x186B /\ 0x1871-0x1876 < ** > 0x187C-0x187F \/\/ 0x1897-0x18C6 As you work in WordTutor, you'll always see your 0x18CC-0x18FE instructions at the bottom of the screen, in a box. 0x19A0-0x19BE I'll sometimes give you helpful 0x19C4-0x19E5 messages right here on the screen. 0x1A6B-0x1A93 A line across the screen divides WordStar 0x1A99-0x1AC3 from the area where I'llÀŽë��"talk" to you. 0x1BC7-0x1BCE WORDSTAR 0x1BD4-0x1BDC WORDTUTOR 0x1BE9-0x1BFC Sometimes you'll see 0x1C02-0x1C0F "ESC to exit." 0x1C1B-0x1C25 If you want 0x1C29-0x1C6C to leave the WordTutor program, press the key labeled ESC or ESCAPE. 0x1C79-0x1CC3 Before we continue, take a minute to adjust the "Brightness" and "Contrast" 0x1CC9-0x1D0F dials on your video screen. Make sure you can see the contrast between 0x1D15-0x1D19 the 0x1D1C-0x1D1E DIM 0x1D21-0x1D46 and BRIGHT words on the next line: 0x1D4E-0x1D51 DIM 0x1D54-0x1D5A BRIGHT 0x1D5D-0x1D60 DIM 0x1D63-0x1D69 BRIGHT 0x1D6C-0x1D6F DIM 0x1D72-0x1D78 BRIGHT 0x1D7B-0x1D7E DIM 0x1D81-0x1D87 BRIGHT 0x1D8A-0x1D8D DIM 0x1D90-0x1D96 BRIGHT 0x1D99-0x1D9C DIM 0x1D9F-0x1DA5 BRIGHT 0x1DA8-0x1DAB DIM 0x1DAE-0x1DB3 BRIGHT 0x1E1D-0x1E1E /\ 0x1E24-0x1E29 < ** > 0x1E2F-0x1E32 \/\/ 0x1E4A-0x1E97 Don't worry about making mistakes. I'll catch them and get you back on track. 0x1EA3-0x1EE2 Sometimes you'll see a blinking letter or message telling you to 0x1EE8-0x1EF6 correkt a typo. 0x2053-0x2065 Type the letter "c" 0x2123-0x214D If you like, I can also beep when you goof. 0x2155-0x215A Press 0x215D-0x2162 RETURN 0x2165-0x2175 to hear the beep 0x21AB-0x21BC What do you think? 0x21C4-0x21D2 Beep on: Press 0x21D5 Y 0x21D8-0x21EB or Beep off: Press 0x21EE N 0x21F8-0x220A "Y" or "N" only. 0x2259-0x225A /\ 0x2260-0x2265 < ** > 0x226B-0x226E \/\/ 0x2280-0x22C8 When your computer is on and ready to go to work, you'll see this symbol: 0x22E4-0x2329 At that point you enter WordStar by typing WS (or ws) and pressing the 0x232D-0x2345 RETURN key. Let's begin. 0x2359-0x235D Type 0x2360 W 0x2363-0x2379 S and then press RETURN 0x23AE-0x23AF WS 0x23C3-0x23C8 RETURN 0x23D3-0x23DF Press RETURN 0x23FF-0x2404 RETURN 0x2420-0x2428 Program name. WordStar 0x242F-0x2465 Copyright. Copyright © 1979, 1984, MicroPro International Corp. 0x2682-0x268C not editing 0x2692-0x26B6 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x26BC-0x2704 ---Preliminary Commands--- | --File Commands-- | -System Commands- 0x270A-0x2751 L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x2757-0x279F F File directory now OFF | P PRINT a file | X EXIT to system 0x27A5-0x27DA H Set help level | | 0x27E0-0x2828 ---Commands to open a file--- | E RENAME a file | -WordStar options- 0x282E-0x2875 D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x287B-0x28C2 N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x28CA-0x28CB /\ 0x28D1-0x28D6 < ** > 0x28DC-0x28DF \/\/ 0x29E0-0x2A22 Good! You've arrived at the Opening Menu, your gateway to WordStar. 0x2A55-0x2A79 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x2A99-0x2AC6 Just as a restaurant offers choices on a menu, 0x2ACC-0x2AF7 WordStar offers choices of action (commands) 0x2AFD-0x2B28 on menus at the top of your screen. No need 0x2B2E-0x2B59 to memorize commands--the one you want is on 0x2B5F-0x2B67 the menu! 0x2D18-0x2D47 The next step is to open a file. What's a file? 0x2D54-0x2D57 ____ 0x2D5C-0x2D6F __________/ \___ 0x2D75-0x2D8D _____/___ ___ / 0x2D93-0x2DAA \ \____/ \ / 0x2DB0-0x2DC5 \ \ / 0x2DCB-0x2DDE \_________________\/ 0x2DEB-0x2E14 A computer file is like a file folder that 0x2E1A-0x2E3F contains a memo or a letter. And like 0x2E45-0x2E6D a file folder, it can be named and stored 0x2E73-0x2E9D in one place. You store an electronic file 0x2EA3-0x2ECC on a computer disk instead of in a drawer. 0x3049-0x306D < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x3075-0x308D D Open a document file 0x3094-0x30B7 I've highlighted the command you use 0x30BD-0x30E1 to create or edit a file. As you can 0x30E7-0x3108 see, the letter D opens a document 0x310E-0x3132 file, the type of file you'll use for 0x3138-0x315E daily work like memos & correspondence. 0x316A-0x3193 We'll open a document file in this lesson. 0x31A6-0x31AB Press 0x31AE D 0x31B1-0x31C8 to open a Document file 0x31D5-0x31DC Press D 0x31FF D 0x3214-0x3244 Use this command to create a new document file, 0x324B-0x3283 or to initiate alteration of an existing document file. 0x3291-0x32C0 A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period, 0x32C7-0x32ED and an optional 0-3 character type. 0x32F4-0x3329 File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x3300-0x3364 and colon, otherwise current logged disk is used. 0x336D-0x33A6 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x33AD-0x33E6 ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x33F4-0x340D NAME OF FILE TO EDIT? 0x341E-0x3421 ____ 0x3427-0x3439 __________/ \___ 0x343F-0x3457 _____/___ ___ / 0x345D-0x3474 \ \____/ \ / 0x347A-0x348F \ \ / 0x3495-0x34A8 \_________________\/ 0x34AF-0x34D7 WordStar is asking you to name your file. 0x34E3-0x350F A file name can be 1-8 characters (letters or 0x3515-0x3542 numbers) long. You should use names that help 0x3548-0x356F you remember the contents of your files. 0x3575-0x3588 Call this file INFO. 0x359B-0x35B8 Type INFO -- then press RETURN 0x35E6-0x35E9 INFO 0x3602-0x3605 INFO 0x360D-0x3612 RETURN 0x361C-0x3630 Press the RETURN key. 0x3734-0x3755 Your file INFO is being opened. 0x376A-0x377B / 0x3786-0x3798 / 0x37A3-0x37B5 / 0x37C0-0x37D2 /__________________ 0x37DD-0x37F0 / / 0x37FB-0x380E / / 0x3819-0x382C / ____ / 0x3837-0x384A /_________/ \___/ 0x386C-0x3873 NEW FILE 0x3890-0x38C4 :INFO PAGE 1 LINE 1 COL 1 INSERT ON 0x38CC-0x3906 < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x390D-0x3958 --Cursor Movement-- | -Delete- | -Miscellaneous- | -Other Menus- 0x395F-0x39AD ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x39B4-0x3A01 ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block 0x3A08-0x3A55 ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x3A5C-0x3AA3 --Scrolling-- |^Y line |RETURN end paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x3AAA-0x3AE6 ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x3AED-0x3B29 ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x3B30-0x3B70 L----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!--------R 0x3B86-0x3B87 /\ 0x3B8D-0x3B92 < ** > 0x3B98-0x3B9B \/\/ 0x3C9F-0x3CCD Good job. Your file is open and you've arrived 0x3CD3-0x3D04 at the MAIN MENU, WordStar's workplace. This menu 0x3D0A-0x3D3C offers a new list of choices--the WordStar commands 0x3D42-0x3D57 you'll use most often. 0x3D75-0x3D0B < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x3F08-0x3F09 /\ 0x3F0F-0x3F14 < ** > 0x3F1A-0x3F1D \/\/ 0x3F30-0x3F65 This is your workplace, your 'blank page' in WordStar. 0x3F71-0x3FA8 Here you'll type your document and then edit it with the 0x3FAE-0x3FC3 help of the MAIN MENU. 0x3FCF-0x3FF2 When you're ready to start typing... 0x4060-0x40A1 Let WordStar simplify your typing. For instance, your words will 0x40AA-0x40EA wrap around to the next line automatically as you type--with word 0x40F3-0x4118 wrap there is no need to press RETURN. 0x4121-0x4145 Make sure that you don't accidentally 0x414D-0x4164 press the CAPS LOCK key. 0x417E-0x4190 Type the above text 0x41CE-0x420F Let WordStar simplify your typing. For instance, your words will 0x4222-0x4229 2 COL 1 0x4253-0x4294 wrap around to the next line automatically as you type--with word 0x42A7-0x42AE 3 COL 1 0x42D8-0x42FD wrap there is no need to press RETURN. 0x432E-0x4334 /\ 0x433A-0x4340 < ** > 0x4346-0x434C \/\/ 0x4360-0x436B Good work! 0x4374-0x4394 Now you'll press RETURN two times 0x4397-0x43B2 --once to end the paragraph 0x43B8-0x43D4 and once to add a blank line. 0x446E-0x4481 RETURN End paragraph 0x4491-0x449B ^O Onscreen 0x4511-0x4516 Press 0x4519-0x451E RETURN 0x4521-0x4527 RETURN 0x4535-0x4541 Press RETURN 0x4564-0x456B 4 COL 1 0x4589-0x4594 Press RETURN 0x4597-0x459D RETURN 0x45AD-0x45B9 Press RETURN 0x45E2-0x45F4 Press RETURN RETURN 0x45FE-0x4611 RETURN End paragraph 0x463C-0x4642 /\ 0x4648-0x464E < ** > 0x4654-0x465A \/\/ 0x466E-0x469C WordStar places a < symbol at the right edge of 0x46A2-0x46D7 of your screen to indicate that you've pressed RETURN. 0x47AA-0x47BD RETURN End paragraph 0x47DF-0x47E5 /\ 0x47EB-0x47F1 < ** > 0x47F7-0x47FD \/\/ 0x4821-0x4863 Typing mistakes? No problem. Want to add, move, or delete a word? 0x486B-0x4890 WordStar commands make editing a snap. 0x48B0-0x48C2 Type the above text 0x48CA-0x48EE Make sure that you don't accidentally 0x48F6-0x490D press the CAPS LOCK key. 0x4939-0x497A Typing mistakes? No problem. Want to add, move, or delete a word 0x498D-0x49CD Typing mistakes? No problem. Want to add, move, or delete a 0x49D4-0x49D7 word 0x49F4-0x4A20 word? WordStar commands make editing a snap. 0x4A28-0x4A2F 6 COL 5 0x4A59-0x4A81 ? WordStar commands make editing a snap. 0x4ADB-0x4AEE RETURN End paragraph 0x4AFC-0x4B01 Press 0x4B04-0x4B09 RETURN 0x4B0C-0x4B1C to end paragraph 0x4B2C-0x4B37 Press RETURN 0x4B60-0x4B73 RETURN End paragraph 0x4B91-0x4BD4 Good! Now what if you want to change the words you've written? You 0x4BDB-0x4C20 have to move the cursor to the correct spot. 0x4C82-0x4C9C Find the CONTROL key 0x4CA2-0x4CBC (or CTRL) on your keyboard. 0x4CC2-0x4CDC Think of CTRL as a "super 0x4CE2-0x4CFC shift key". 0x4D61-0x4D7B When you hold down CTRL and 0x4D81-0x4D9B press another key, WordStar 0x4DA1-0x4DBB performs special actions. 0x4DC1-0x4DDB The symbol ^ means CTRL. 0x4E1A-0x4E23 * 0x4E29-0x4E32 /\ / 0x4E38-0x4E41 < ** > 0x4E47-0x4E50 \/\/ 0x4E5E-0x4E99 Press ^E tells you to hold down the CTRL key and press the 0x4E9F-0x4EDC E key at the same time. Try it now. 0x4F3B-0x4F40 Press 0x4F43-0x4F44 ^E 0x4F47-0x4F4F (CTRL E) 0x4F5D-0x4F79 Hold down CTRL as you press E 0x4FC6-0x5001 Good. You just moved the cursor up a line with ^E. Now 0x5007-0x5044 watch what happens when you press ^X. 0x50A3-0x50A8 Press 0x50AB-0x50AC ^X 0x50AF-0x50B7 (CTRL X) 0x50C5-0x50E1 Hold down CTRL as you press X 0x512E-0x5169 That's right! Pressing ^X moves the cursor down a line. ^E 0x516F-0x51AE and ^X appear in the "Cursor Movement" section of the MAIN MENU. 0x52D7-0x52E9 --Cursor Movement-- 0x52EF-0x5308 ^S char left ^D char right 0x530E-0x5326 ^E line up ^X line down 0x533B-0x5361 < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x53C7-0x5405 Now look at your menu to find the command that moves the cursor 0x540B-0x542A one character to the left and... 0x543D-0x544C Move the cursor 0x544F-0x5452 LEFT 0x5455-0x5463 two characters 0x5474-0x5490 Hold down CTRL as you press S 0x54B5-0x54D1 Hold down CTRL as you press S 0x5523-0x555E Good work! ^S moves the cursor left. Now find the cursor 0x5564-0x55A3 right command and... 0x561E-0x562D Move the cursor 0x5630-0x5634 RIGHT 0x5637-0x5645 two characters 0x5656-0x5672 Hold down CTRL as you press D 0x56A2-0x56BE Hold down CTRL as you press D 0x5702-0x5730 Yes, ^D moves the cursor right. You've learned 0x5736-0x5763 how to move the cursor in all four directions! 0x58F0-0x5908 ^E, ^X, ^S, ^D are called 0x590E-0x5928 the CURSOR MOVEMENT DIAMOND 0x592E-0x5948 because they form a diamond 0x594E-0x5966 pattern on your keyboard. 0x5997 E 0x599D-0x59A0 S D 0x59A6 X 0x59B9 E 0x59BF-0x59C2 S D 0x59C8 X 0x5AC1-0x5AC5 COL 0x5C47-0x5C4B COL 0x5C56-0x5C68 --Cursor Movement-- 0x5C6E-0x5C87 ^S char left ^D char right 0x5C8D-0x5CA1 ^E line up ^X line down 0x5CDA-0x5CDF up *** 0x5D05-0x5D0C down *** 0x5D32-0x5D39 left *** 0x5D5F-0x5D67 right *** 0x5D89-0x5D9A *** You're too far 0x5DA9-0x5DC2 ^S char left ^D char right 0x5DC8-0x5DE1 ^E line up ^X line down 0x5E37-0x5E3E * 0x5E44-0x5E4A /\ / 0x5E50-0x5E55 < ** > 0x5E5C-0x5E60 \/\/ 0x5E67-0x5E98 Use the cursor commands you've just learned to ... 0x5EAA-0x5EBE Move the cursor to 0x5EC1 a 0x5EC4-0x5ECF of "around" 0x5F16-0x5F28 --Cursor Movement-- 0x5F2E-0x5F47 ^S char left ^D char right 0x5F4D-0x5F65 ^E line up ^X line down 0x5F75-0x5F86 You catch on fast! 0x5FA4-0x5FEE I'd like to introduce your electronic eraser, the DELETE key (pressed 0x5FF5-0x6043 without the CTRL key). It may be labeled DEL, RUBOUT, or RUB on your keyboard. 0x604A-0x6091 It erases the character to the left of the cursor. I've highlighted the 0x6098-0x60DC command on your menu. No such key? Press ^ - (CTRL Hyphen) instead. 0x60E5-0x60EE DEL chr lf 0x6107-0x610C Press 0x610F-0x6111 DEL 0x6114-0x611E five times 0x612B-0x6143 Press the key labeled DEL 0x6149-0x6162 or press ^ - (CTRL Hyphen) 0x618A-0x61CC around to the next line automatically as you type--with word 0x625A-0x629B Good! DELETE erases your text. But what if you want to add text? 0x62A2-0x62EA WordStar has a special feature to help you: INSERT (which WordStar turns 0x62F1-0x6302 on automatically). 0x630B-0x6314 DEL chr lf 0x631C-0x6324 INSERT ON 0x6336-0x6351 Type move and press SPACEBAR 0x6423-0x642A SPACEBAR 0x6439-0x6446 Press SPACEBAR 0x64A6-0x64AD * 0x64B3-0x64B9 /\ / 0x64BF-0x64C4 < ** > 0x64CB-0x64CF \/\/ 0x64D5-0x6511 As you can see, INSERT creates space and pushes your old text 0x6517-0x6359 to the right as you add new text. 0x6545-0x655D Now I'm going to show you 0x6563-0x6588 another powerful feature--word delete. 0x65A1-0x65B3 Move the cursor to 0x65B6 N 0x65B9-0x65C8 of "No problem" 0x65D3 N 0x6610-0x6622 --Cursor Movement-- 0x6628-0x6641 ^S char left ^D char right 0x6647-0x665F ^E line up ^X line down 0x667B-0x6682 * 0x6688-0x668E /\ / 0x6694-0x6699 < ** > 0x66A0-0x66A4 \/\/ 0x66AA-0x66E0 All right. Now find the command on the menu that will 0x66E6-0x6710 delete the word to the right of the cursor. 0x6722-0x672B Press the 0x672E-0x673B Delete word rt 0x673E-0x6745 command 0x679A-0x67BB Look for this wording-- ^T word rt 0x67C3-0x67CC ^T word rt 0x67E7-0x6089 Press ^T 0x6865-0x6897 Hold the CTRL key down while pressing 'T' -- (^T). 0x68B5-0x68E4 problem. Want to add, move, or delete a 0x6910-0x6917 * 0x691D-0x6923 /\ / 0x6929-0x692E < ** > 0x6935-0x6939 \/\/ 0x693F-0x6979 Good work. ^T deletes the word (including punctuation) to 0x697F-0x69A5 the right of the cursor. Use it again. 0x69C9-0x69CF Press 0x69D2-0x69D3 ^T 0x6A26-0x6A47 Look for this wording-- ^T word rt 0x6A4F-0x6A58 ^T word rt 0x6A7D-0x6A9C Press ^T 0x6AF8-0x6B29 Hold the CTRL key down while pressing 'T' -- (^T). 0x6B48-0x6B70 Want to add, move, or delete a 0x6B9E-0x6BA7 ^T word rt 0x6BAF-0x6BB7 ^B Reform 0x6BBD-0x6C07 Notice your second paragraph. It no longer has the same margins as the 0x6C0B-0x6C55 first paragraph. What should you do? With paragraph re-forming (^B), 0x6C59-0x6CA1 you can easily rearrange the words neatly between the existing margins. 0x6CA5-0x6CC7 I've highlighted ^B on your menu. 0x6CE6-0x6CEF Press the 0x6CF2-0x6CF7 Reform 0x6CFA-0x6D01 command 0x6D22-0x6D2A ^B Reform 0x6D30-0x6D56 Try again, I've highlighted the command 0x6D73-0x6D78 Press 0x6D7B-0x6D87 ^B 0x6DB7-0x6DF7 Typing mistakes? Want to add, move, or delete a word? WordStar 0x6DFE-0x6E1A commands make editing a snap. 0x6E43-0x6E4A * 0x6E50-0x6E56 /\ / 0x6E5C-0x6E61 < ** > 0x6E68-0x6E6C \/\/ 0x6E72-0x6EAA That looks better. You'll find paragraph re-forming with 0x6EB0-0x6EE9 ^B very useful. With the cursor in the first line of your 0x6EEF-0x6F29 paragraph, you can press ^B to add that professional touch. 0x6F69-0x6F71 ^B Reform 0x6F86-0x6FAC < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x6FB2-0x6FE5 Using the MAIN MENU, let's look at the commands you've just learned. 0x6FFC-0x7025 What key do you press with the CTRL key to 0x7074-0x7098 * Move the CURSOR one character left? 0x70C5-0x70F4 Look for this wording on the menu: ^S char left 0x7116-0x7121 ^S char left 0x717D-0x71A2 * Move the CURSOR one character right? 0x71CF-0x71FF Look for this wording on the menu: ^D char right 0x7221-0x722D ^D char right 0x7289-0x72A6 * Move the CURSOR one line up? 0x72D3-0x7301 Look for this wording on the menu: ^E line up 0x7323-0x732D ^E line up 0x7389-0x73A8 * Move the CURSOR one line down? 0x73D5-0x7404 Look for this wording on the menu: ^X line down 0x7420-0x742B ^X line down 0x74A2-0x74A4 to: 0x74AA-0x47D2 * End a paragraph? 0x74ED-0x7524 Look for this wording on the menu: RETURN End paragraph 0x7540-0x7553 RETURN End paragraph 0x7559-0x755E RETURN 0x75AD-0x75DD * Delete the character to the left of the CURSOR? 0x75FF-0x762C Look for this wording on the menu: DEL chr lf 0x7648-0x7651 DEL chr lf 0x7657-0x7659 DEL 0x76AF-0x76C3 with the CTRL key to: 0x76C9-0x76F5 * Delete the word to the right of the CURSOR? 0x7722-0x774F Look for this wording on the menu: ^T word rt 0x776B-0x7774 ^T word rt 0x77D0-0x77F8 * Reform a paragraph between the margins? 0x7825-0x7851 Look for this wording on the menu: ^B Reform 0x786D-0x7875 ^B Reform 0x788A-0x7895 ^S char left 0x789B-0x78A7 ^D char right 0x78AD-0x78B7 ^E line up 0x78BD-0x78C8 ^X line down 0x78CE-0x78E1 RETURN End paragraph 0x78E7-0x78F0 DEL chr lf 0x78F6-0x78FF ^T word rt 0x7905-0x790D ^B Reform 0x7935-0x793C * 0x7942-0x7948 /\ / 0x794E-0x7953 < ** > 0x7959-0x795D \/\/ 0x7963-0x796C Great job! 0x79AA-0x79EF When you finish a memo or a letter, you must save the file so you can 0x79F3-0x7A34 return later to edit or print it. The ^KD command, located on the 0x7A38-0x7A82 ^K Block menu, saves your file on the disk. You can learn more about ^K in 0x7A86-0x7AD0 the WordStar Reference Manual. ^KD is a two-key command; hold down CTRL 0x7AD4-0x7AE7 and press K, then D. 0x7B03-0x7B09 Press 0x7B0C-0x7B0D ^K 0x7B10 D 0x7B1B-0x7B22 ^K Block 0x7B34-0x7B5A Hold down CTRL while pressing K, then D 0x7B7B-0x7B7C ^K 0x7BB0-0x7BB1 ^K 0x7BB4 D 0x7BBE-0x7BC4 Press D 0x7BEF D 0x7C1C-0x7C43 Your file is being saved and WordStar is 0x7C49-0x7C6A returning you to the Opening Menu. 0x7C71-0x7C85 ____ 0x7C8B-0x7CA3 __________/INFO\___ 0x7CA9-0x7CC1 _____/___ ___ / 0x7CC7-0x7CDE \ \____/ \ / 0x7CE4-0x7CFA \ \ / 0x7D00-0x7D15 \_________________\/ 0x7D2A-0x7D32 WAIT 0x7D71-0x7D7C SAVING FILE 0x7D80-0x7D84 :INFO 0x7D98-0x7DAC not editing 0x7DB3-0x7DE7 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x7DEE-0x7E34 ---Preliminary Commands--- | --File Commands-- | -System Commands- 0x7E3B-0x7E81 L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x7E88-0x7ECF F File directory now OFF | P PRINT a file | X Exit to system 0x7ED6-0x7F0A H Set help level | | 0x7F11-0x7F57 ---Commands to open a file--- | E RENAME a file | -WordStar Options 0x7F5E-0x7FA4 D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x7FAB-0x7FF1 N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x800A-0x800C ON 0x8014-0x8025 directory of disk 0x8028-0x8029 W: 0x8031-0x8034 INFO 0x803A-0x8040 SUMMARY 0x8139-0x816E The directory of files shows that INFO is saved on the 0x8174-0x8178 disk. 0x817F-0x8182 /\ 0x8188-0x818D < ** > 0x8193-0x8197 \/\/ 0x823F-0x8242 INFO 0x82D4-0x8303 I've also added a file of my own called SUMMARY. 0x8310-0x8348 Now you'll print your file. If you don't have a printer, 0x834E-0x838A skip this step. Otherwise, find the single letter command in 0x8390-0x83CD the menu. Make sure your printer is on and loaded with paper. 0x8456-0x846F If no printer, press 0x8472-0x8477 RETURN 0x848B-0x849F To print, press 0x84A2 P 0x84C6-0x84D4 P PRINT a file 0x84DA-0x84FD You can only press RETURN or P here. 0x8542-0x8556 not editing 0x8563-0x859C ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x85A3-0x85DC ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x85E9-0x8602 NAME OF FILE TO PRINT? 0x862B-0x866E Good. Now WordStar is asking you to name the file you want printed. 0x8686-0x869D Type INFO then press ESC 0x86D0-0x86D3 INFO 0x86EC-0x86EE ESC 0x8711-0x8733 Press the key labeled ESC or ESCAPE 0x8756-0x8782 If you press RETURN you normally see a series 0x8788-0x87B4 of questions referring to print options. You 0x87BA-0x87E3 can learn more about those in the WordStar 0x87E9-0x8811 Reference Manual. For now, press ESCape. 0x8857-0x8867 printing 0x886A-0x887D W:INFO not editing 0x8884-0x88B8 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x88BF-0x8905 ---Preliminary Commands--- | --File Commands-- | -System Commands- 0x890C-0x8952 L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x8959-0x89A0 F File directory now OFF | P STOP Print | X Exit to system 0x89A7-0x89DB H Set help level | | 0x89E2-0x8A28 ---Commands to open a file--- | E RENAME a file | -WordStar Options 0x8A2F-0x8A75 D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x8A7C-0x8AC2 N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x8AF5-0x8B3D Let WordStar simplify your typing. For instance, your words will 0x8B42-0x8B8A wrap around to the next line automatically as you type--with word 0x8B8F-0x8BBC wrap there is no need to press RETURN. 0x8BC5-0x8C0D Typing mistakes? Want to add, move, or delete a word? WordStar 0x8C12-0x8C36 commands make editing a snap. 0x8C4D-0x8C61 not editing 0xC6A-0x8C78 P PRINT a file 0x8C8A-0x8CBE There it is! That's all there is to printing a file: 0x8CC5-0x8CEA type P and filename, and press ESCape. 0x8CF7-0x8D36 I've made up a special file for you that summarizes this lesson. 0x8D3D-0x8D71 You'll see it in your directory; it's called SUMMARY. 0x8D78-0x8D7B /\ 0x8D81-0x8D86 < ** > 0x8D8C-0x8D90 \/\/ 0x8EBF-0x8EC6 If you'd 0x8ECA-0x8F09 like a copy, use the PRINT command you've just learned, or press 0x8F0D-0x8F30 RETURN to continue without printing. 0x8FB9-0x8FCB To print, press 0x8FCE P 0x8FEE-0x9008 To skip printing, press 0x900B-0x9010 RETURN 0x9029-0x9037 P PRINT a file 0x903D-0x9060 You can only press P or RETURN here. 0x90A3-0x90B1 P PRINT a file 0x90BE-0x90F7 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x90FE-0x9137 ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x9144-0x915D NAME OF FILE TO PRINT? 0x9188-0x91C1 Once again, WordStar is asking for the file name to print. 0x91D8-0x91F2 Type SUMMARY then press ESC 0x922A-0x9230 SUMMARY 0x9248-0x924A ESC 0x926D-0x928F Press the key labeled ESC or ESCAPE 0x92BC-0x92E8 If you press RETURN you normally see a series 0x92EE-0x931A of questions referring to print options. You 0x9320-0x9349 can learn more about those in the WordStar 0x934F-0x9377 Reference Manual. For now, press ESCape. 0x93BE-0x93CE printing 0x93D2-0x93E7 :SUMMARY not editing 0x93EE-0x9422 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x9429-0x946F ---Preliminary Commands--- | --File Commands-- | -System Commands- 0x9476-0x94BC L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x94C3-0x950A F File directory now OFF | P STOP Print | X Exit to system 0x9511-0x9545 H Set help level | | 0x954C-0x9592 ---Commands to open a file--- | E RENAME a file | -WordStar Options 0x9599-0x95DF D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x95E6-0x962C N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x9661-0x9682 WORDTUTOR QUICK LESSON SUMMARY 0x9687-0x96C1 * 0x96C6-0x9706 \ /\ 0x970B-0x974D Congratulations for a job well done! < ** > 0x9752-0x9793 \/\/ 0x979C-0x97EA You've learned the basics of WordStar: how to enter WordStar and use it to 0x97EF-0x983D create and edit files, how to save and print files, and finally, how to 0x9842-0x9890 leave WordStar. Below is a summary of the commands you've learned. 0x9895-0x98C2 Remember that ^ indicates the Control key. 0x98CF-0x98FF Entering WordStar: SEE: A> 0x9904-0x993D ______ 0x9942-0x997C TYPE: WS !RETURN! 0x9981-0x99BB `------' 0x99C0-0x99FA Opening a File: SEE: Opening Menu 0x99FF-0x9A37 TYPE: D filename 0x9A40-0x9A8A Writing a File: Use wordwrap as you type a paragraph 0x9A8F-0x9AD2 ______ 0x9AD7-0x9B1B End a paragraph with !RETURN! 0x9B20-0x9B64 `------' 0x9B6D-0x9BAC Moving the Cursor: ^S = Left ^D = Right 0x9BB1-0x9BEF ^E = Up ^X = Down 0x9BF8-0x9C42 Deleting and Inserting: PRESS: ^T to delete one word to the 0x9C47-0x9C88 right of the cursor 0x9C8D-0x9CBF ___ 0x9CC4-0x9D0F PRESS: !DEL! to delete one character 0x9D14-0x9D61 `---' to the left of the cursor 0x9D66-0x9DAD SEE: INSERT ON and text can be 0x9DB2-0x9DFD inserted before existing text 0x9E06-0x9E4E Re-forming Paragraphs: PRESS: ^B to re-shape a paragraph 0x9E53-0x9E94 between the margins 0x9E9D-0x9ED4 Saving Your File: SEE: Main Menu 0x9ED9-0x9F0A PRESS: ^KD 0x9F13-0x9F4D Printing Your file: SEE: Opening Menu 0x9F52-0x9F8B TYPE: P filename 0x9F90-0x9FC5 ______ 0x9FCA-0xA000 PRESS: !ESCAPE! 0xA005-0xA03B `------' 0xA040-0xA07A Leaving WordStar: SEE: Opening Menu 0xA07F-0xA0AE TYPE: X 0xA0B3-0xA0E3 SEE: A> 0xA0EC-0xA13A Onscreen menus list the WordStar commands (in case you forget them). As 0xA13F-0xA18D questions arise, turn to the WordStar Reference Manual for more detailed 0x192-0xA1BF information about WordStar's capabilities. 0xA1C8-0x1AFE WordStar is at your command! 0xA215-0xA229 not editing 0xA232-0xA240 P PRINT a file 0xA24C-0xA24E OFF 0xA25D-0xA294 Now you're ready to leave WordStar. See if you can find 0xA29B-0xA2C7 the WordStar EXIT command. It's on the menu. 0xA2EA-0xA2FC When you find it... 0xA303-0xA306 /\ 0xA30C-0xA311 < ** > 0xA317-0xA31B \/\/ 0xA344-0xA34D Press the 0xA350-0xA353 EXIT 0xA356-0xA364 command letter 0xA3DC-0xA3EC X EXIT to system 0xA3F2-0xA413 Look for this wording on the menu: 0xA419-0xA42B "X EXIT to system" 0xA445-0xA450 Try again... 0xA466-0xA46B Press 0xA4AC-0xA4AF /\ 0xA4B5-0xA4BA < ** > 0xA4C0-0xA4C4 \/\/ 0xA4D7-0xA4DE See the 0xA4E1-0xA4F0 W> prompt below? 0xA654-0xA67C It tells you that you have left WordStar. 0xA680-0xA6A4 And look at all you've learned to do: 0xA6B1-0xA6BE Enter WordStar 0xA6CA-0xA6D4 Open a file 0xA6E0-0xA6EC Use word wrap 0xA6F8-0xA706 End a paragraph 0xA712-0xA720 Move the cursor 0xA72C-0xA736 Delete text 0xA742-0xA74C Insert text 0xA758-0xA76A Re-form a paragraph 0xA776-0xA780 Save a file 0xA78C-0xA797 Print a file 0xA7A3-0xA7AF Exit WordStar 0xA8DB-0xA90B You're ready to set out on your own now. All the 0xA911-0xA943 commands you need are on the menus and the WordStar 0xA949-0xA971 Reference Manual explains them in detail. 0x19F4-0xAA16 If you'd like to run through 0xAA22-0xAA44 WORDTUTOR once more: 0xAAAC-0xAACE Type WSTUTOR then press RETURN Program in Action